nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Inugamigyōbu Danuki
Inugamigyōbu Danuki is the father of Tamazuki and one of the three great Shikoku tanuki yōkai. He formed the original Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō 300 years ago and, before his retirement, was the leader of 808 tanukiNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 35, page 6. When his forces stormed Matsuyama Castle, he refused help from Nurarihyon because he knew it would result in him becoming part of the latter's Hyakki YakōNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 35, page 7Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 35, page 8. ''Appearance'' In his prime years, he had long white hair and wears a mask with red patterns at the side. He also wore a yellow, and red outfit. In the present, he is a huge tanuki with long eyebrows and a moustache. He also had a kasa ''(traditional Japanese hat) that hung around his neck. His human form is an old man wearing a pinstriped dress shirt, a dark blue necktie and a brown coat. He also wore a hat. ''Personality 300 years ago, he tried to take over a human castle, the Matsuyama Castle but to no avail. He turned down Nurarihyon's offer to help him. 300 years later, he's calmed down and doesn't attack or harm yōkai and humans anymore. But among his members, he is still known as their fiercest leader. ''Synopsis'' ''Shikoku Arc'' He was sitting in his Rejin Hall where he meets Nurarihyon again. Mamedanuki ask him if he knows them, Danuki replies saying that he does and ask him to play with Nattō Kozō. He and Nurarihyon are talking about what happened 300 years ago. Later when Nurarihyon said that Hihi has been killed by Muchi, which he is in shockNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 35, page 11. He then talks about his son, saying that he is the 8th son from his 88th wife, and that he also inherit most of his powersNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 35, page 13. He then said that his son changed his name, because he us aiming for the throne. Much later, they are heading to Ise, but with the subway. Danuki is in his disguise as a human business man. Nurarihyon ask Danuki if his son really is wielding the Maō's HammerNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 38, page 16. Danuki responds that he doesn't know that for sure. Danuki then says that his son can revived the ambition that he discardedNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 38, page 17. When he enters the end of the battle, Danuki speaks to Tamazuki and then ask the group to spare his life evenly for what he has done. ''Weapons and Abilities'' * Leaves of Tamazusa – It is a divine power of the Bakedanuki. it is a technique that blows leaves toward a person to make them quiet. This technique can also be performed with two peopleNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 35, page 12. ''Relationships'' Inugamigyōbu Tamazuki He is saying constantly that Tamazuki is his foolish son, because of his behavior and actions what he has done so far. He is the 8th son of his 88th wife, and seems that he still care about him evenly that he caused massive uproar towards the Nura Clan and the citizens in Ukiyoe Town and also to his vassels and that he evenly tried to kill himNurarihyon no Mago Anime: Episode 25. Nurarihyon He knows Nurarihyon from 300 years ago, when he was trying to take over the Matsuyama Castle. He turned down the offer of Nurarihyon because his ambitions thwarted and which he felt that his country should live as they where with realistic expections. He sees Nurarihyon as a immense radiant vessel of power, and spirit resembling darkness as deeper than black lacquer. ''Trivia'' * In the anime, he was defending Mamedanuki when he got attacked by Nurarihyon. He attacked Nurarihyon with a gigantic sake bottle instead that he was still waiting for Nurarihyon to comeNurarihyon no Mago Anime; Episode 17. * In the manga Nattō Kozō made a mistake and where been walking on his private area and in the anime, Nurarihyon made this time the mistake by sittingNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 35, page 7Nurarihyon no Mago Anime; Episode 17. * The original kanji of his name "狸" is "Tanuki". * In the anime, he stated that his son is starting to look like him, like how he was in his prime years. ''References'' ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Character Form Category:Male Category:Yokai